One Piece on Ice
by freezekitten
Summary: Title says it all. The strawhat crew go iceskating. It's very short and rather general, but if people want more we'll see...


Hi there, thanks for showing interest. This is my first fiction ever finished and also the first I wrote to actually show it to someone. Now you can be the judge of how good or bad I am as a writer. Constructive criticism is highly welcome!

Oh, and I know it's short, but if people, against all odds, will seem to like it I might add some more detailed chapters concerning the crew's actions on the ice...

Now, the inevitable DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of the (amazing) characters. As you should know they belong solely to Eiichiro-sama.

So, that was that and now... On with the show

* * *

One Piece on Ice

It had, of course, been Luffy's idea. Usopp and Chopper were immediately thrilled by it and the three of them could be seen dancing and singing in joy two days beforehand.

Sanji was happily dreaming about how he would dance away with his "lovely ice-princesses" Nami and Robin which caused the former to clop him over the head repeatedly and the latter to chuckle in amusement. Zoro, for once, seemed to be agreeable; at least he didn't complain on how childish the others acted simply because they were going to go ice-skating.

Secretly, he was rather fond of the idea himself because it provided him with the chance to exercise on new terrain.

Nami, however, was the only one to protest; her reason being, naturally, the money – so she said but it was actually because she had never been ice-skating before and was not so sure about how she would perform.

In the end, the captain's order (or rather: whining) persuaded her to come along...

On the day of their little "Ice Adventure", as Luffy was calling it, the youngest crew members were even louder than normal because they were so excited. Sanji had to constantly fend off a very bothersome Luffy who told him to pack "more meat, heaps of meat" and Zoro saw himself unable to find any decent napping spot because Usopp and Chopper were running around the ship chanting their versions of winter songs.

Nami was the one to shut them up, not with her all-mighty fists, mind you, but with the prospect of a winter island looming nearer at the horizon. With cries of "where, where" Luffy bolted out of the kitchen, Usopp and Chopper in tow. The overly excited captain scrambled on top of the ram's head his strawhat clasped firmly on his head and fell into this kind of "snow hypnosis" we all know.

"Snow" he breathed. "Lots and lots of beautiful snow."

"Of course, there's snow. I told you it is a winter island we're going to reach next.", exclaimed Nami. Luffy only looked at her with sparkling eyes and said: "Right. You're amazing." With that, he turned back to contently watching the winter white island. Even Nami found no words to argue that statement so she went to check that they would be able to dock safely.

The others took one look and then decided to leave him be, only Nico Robin stayed with the strawhat-boy.

Zoro, finally, could get some sleep (even if it was a very short nap because they approached the island no twenty minutes later), Sanji finished the last "special delicacy" for his "beloved snow angels" and Usopp took Chopper below deck to show him some great new inventions he had made for this occasion.

He ensnared the gleeful little reindeer in a tale about how he had gotten the idea and necessary equipment for his "super-speed ice skates". They were both so in awe of this incredible adventure that they nearly missed the Going Merry hitting land. I said nearly, because as soon as they became aware of it, the two young pirates were out in the blink of an eye.

Only to see Luffy vanishing in a cloud of swirling snow.

"Luffy, you idiot! Come back, you will get lost!"

But, as usual, Nami's angry shouts were ignored as the child that was their captain ran to explore the snowy island.

Sanji exited the kitchen to see what upset his Nami-san and immediately his one visible eye miraculously transformed into a heart.

"Nami-san is soo beautiful when she's angry!"

She just rolled her eyes and then turned around to address the love-cook in a sweet voice: "Sanji-kun, would you be so kind as to retrieve our eager captain?"

"But of course, my lovely angel!" and he was gone in a flash.

Zoro shook his head in exasperation. "The love-cook never runs out on exclamation marks with Nami, does he."

That earned him an amused little laugh by Robin who stood nearby.

"What's so funny? asked Usopp who had come up behind them with his "super-speed ice skates" slung over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing, marksman-san. I'm just looking forward to our "Ice Adventure".

"Yeah" he answered excitedly. "It's gonna be so cool! Look, I even invented a new kind of ice skates. It works like that..."

While Usopp explained the complicated mechanics to a patiently listening Nico Robin, Nami made Zoro and Chopper pack the food and simultaneously looked for their two currently missing crew mates.

Their arrival was announced by a loud cursing (Sanji) and even louder whining (Luffy, saying something along the lines of: "But I want to go explore"). The chef dragged the younger male on board holding him tight so that he couldn't escape once more. The rest of the crew assembled around them to receive further instructions from Nami who was the only one who knew where the lake she had chosen to go ice skating on was.

Then they gathered their things, made sure Luffy couldn't get away and soon they were there.

Usopp and Sanji, who already owned ice skates, and Chopper, who didn't need any, immediately went to test the ice. Already, some inhabitants of the island were there, enjoying themselves.

Luffy got slightly distracted by the snow and had to build a snowman first.

Meanwhile, the others (namely Zoro and Nico Robin) went to lend ice skates at a nearby hut. Nami stayed behind, still unsure whether she should dare to move on something as unpredictable as ice.

The decision was made for her, as Zorro dangled a pair of ice skates in front of her face.

"They should fit you, at least that's what Robin says." he offered gruffly.

"Well, thank you." Nami answered, slightly forced, as she took them. Zoro nodded and stalked off to find Luffy and give him his pair of ice skates.

In the distance, you could hear Sanji gushing over Robin who apparently was already on the ice.

And doing a very good job of keeping her balance, gliding gracefully alongside the excited chef. Nami watched and suddenly decided that she could do this, too.

_I mean, look at Usopp. Even he isn't scared of that so why should I ever be?_ The sharpshooter was currently rushing along the width of the lake at a totally insane speed, all the while shouting out warnings to the other occupants of his race course happily. Chopper tried to keep up with but even his experience and speed were no match for Usopp's invention. Nevertheless, the young reindeer obviously enjoyed himself a lot. Nami couldn't help but smile at that – they looked so content...

This on her mind, she tried on the ice skates, found them perfectly fitting and wobbled over to the frozen lake.

As Nami took her first tentative steps on the ice, determined to make the best of it all, a red blur raced into her and made her completely lose what little balance she had. She couldn't restrain the hurt yelp as the wind was knocked out of her. Bracing herself for a considerately hard landing the navigator closed her eyes.

But before she hit the ground, she felt a firm yet gentle hand at the small of her back effectively stopping her fall. Eyes still closed, she heard Luffy's voice coming nearer, cheerily shouting: "Ooops, sorry 'bout that, Nami. Didn't see you standing there."

Followed by an angry Zorro's cry: "I _told _you to not to go so fast seeing as you don't know how to _stop_, baka!" The swordsman practically seethed as he grabbed his disobeying friend by the collar and dragged him away.

Nami, in the meantime, found herself being carefully settled back to her feet, steadied by he same hand that had caught her. Finally, she opened her eyes and a sheepishly grinning Sanji greeted her sight. "Are you alright, Nami-san?" he asked, for once without the usual heart-eyes and stuff.

The redhead blinked once, then smiled gratefully at the cook. "Yes, I am. Thank you for saving me." Sanji was in heaven – his beautiful Nami-san graced him with one of her astonishing smiles! "But of course, my dear, wonderful-"

"It's okay, Sanji-kun, stop it already." The navigator was only slightly annoyed by his antics-after all they were a part of him she often saw and therefore was used to – but right now she had something important to ask him and she did so right then: "Now, Sanji-kun, can you teach me how to ice skate?"

It was then that Sanji fainted.

While a slightly irritated Nami tried to wake up the love cook drooling at her feet, Nico Robin had settled herself to watching the other occupants of the frozen lake. She hadn't been ice skating for a quite a while and never thought that she'd ever go again. But with such an energetic crew as the Strawhats it was bound to happen. She found herself enjoying the whole scenario and couldn't suppress a smile tugging at her lips as she watched Usopp stop to let Chopper catch up with him.

"Hey Chopper, want me to take you with me?" the sharpshooter shouted, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"I don't know. Would you really?" the little reindeer squirmed a bit and stuttered: "Isn't that that, like, _veery_ fast?"

"Of course it is! That's it all about now, isn't it."

Just then, Luffy sped past them ("Saaave meeee! I can't stop!"), grabbed the surprised marksman by the collar and with lots of shouts maneuvered them both into the snow piling around the lake. Spitting and cursing/laughing the teens shoveled themselves out of the cold white, greeted by their distressed little doctor and a, once again raging, swordsman.

"Are you two ok?" "What the heck do you think you're doin'? I've got enough. Usopp, you take over – I'm done babysitting, dammit!" With this said, Zoro stomped away to join a game of ice hockey nearby. The threesome left behind was speechless for a short while until...

"Wow, your skates are sooo cool, Usopp. Can I try?"

"Um, I'm not sure..."

"Aww, please."

"Yeah fine, whatever. Here, let's switch."

"Yay, thanks." And off he went, scaring some birds away, as well as several small children.

"See Copper, it's not that hard. I mean, even Luffy seems to be able to handle them." Usopp smiled encouragingly at his younger friend who stared, fascinated, at their whooping captain skating round and round the lake. All of a sudden he cringed and Usopp looked to see what had spooked him. His eyes widened, then he sighed. "Or maybe not."

_Crash _"_Ahhh, help!" Splash_

"_Luffy, you _idiot!" _Splash_

Diving after his captain was Zoro who was mightily pissed at that – not only was he soaking wet and freezing now, no he had to interrupt his game, too. And he had been winning. Okaay, so _maybe _he had knocked out some members of the other team, but, really now, nobody had asked them to step in his way.

Anyway, he was angry and he showed it by yelling at his stupid strawhat-clad friend. Who, in return, just grinned totally oblivious to the cold. Yes, the strawhat – another bothersome item to Zoro because he understood its meaning so well - which led to him sprinting into the waterhole a second time to retrieve it.

By the time he had fished out the battered hat, the others had gathered around Luffy. Robin who had observed the drama from afar had reacted immediately and got some warm blankets from God knows where. Neither of the young man cared as they snuggled into them – even Luffy had remembered that it was cold after Sanji had told him so.

"Seems as if our little "Ice Adventure" is over." Nami observed.

"Aww, but I wanted to show Nami-san some really nice moves, perfectly fitting her eternal grace and beauty"

"Shut up, love cook. Knowing you, it primly involves groping _Nami-san_ everywhere possible."

"What was that, seaweed head? You wanna go swimming once again?"

"Bring it, you – ow, what was that for?" Nami had bonked the bickering crew mates on the heads.

Glaring, she told them to stop it before she'd send them flying.

"As you wish my snow angel." gushed Sanji and let the hearts emerge in his eye and form out of the smoke of the ever present cig.

Usopp, in the meantime, was busy getting his "super speed ice skates" back from Luffy. He mumbled something under his breath sounding somewhat like "idiot" "never again" "if anything's broken.." One could tell he was not happy with the outcome of this adventure.

Chopper stood there clutching to Robin's leg and watched wide eyed. He still was a bit worried about the well being of his friends but didn't dare going over to check. At least not as long as Zoro was glaring so frighteningly and Usopp was yanking his ice skates off of Luffy's stretching feet. Robin looked down at him and smiled "They are perfectly all right, I assure you doctor-san."

Sanji's and Zoro's fighting, Nami's threats, Usopp's frustrated growls – it was quite a show.

People came to watch what the commotion emitted by those teens was all about and whispered among themselves before they went their ways again. Luffy's carefree laughter could be heard above it all...

"They'll always be"

* * *

Hey, if you've made it so farthe cute little button stating REVIEW is not that hard to reach. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading! 


End file.
